The Fosters Beginning
by haven321
Summary: This is my take on Lena and Steph meeting and getting together. Takes place from the first meeting at the school on. Rated T. Thanks to those submitting reviews! I love hearing what you all think. Sorry this chapter took so long. I am working on the next chapter and playing with 3 week old puppies. Walking, eyes and ears open, and barking! Yay… They are so darn cute!
1. Chapter 1 - Stef

Stef - Chapter 1

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Hi, I'm Lena Adams the Assistant Vice Principal." Ms. Adams said, holding out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Stef Foster… its," Stef took the offered hand, mesmerized by the woman standing in front of her.

"So your son-" Ms. Adams began again.

Stef realized suddenly that she should mention her son's name but could not untwist her mind enough to make sense beyond, "Uh Brandon is Brandon." She also realized she was still holding the Assistant Vice Principal's hand and dropped it with a nervous laugh.

"Brandon," Ms. Adams repeated with a warm smile.

"Right," Stef agreed, nodding. She had no thoughts in her head. She realized she was not making the impression she hoped for.

"He will be starting kindergarten this fall." Ms. Adams stated

"Yes, he's five." Stef agreed.

"Great! Well I would be glad to give you a tour. Tell you about our school. Are we waiting for your husband to join?" Ms. Adams asked.

"Uh no, he's not, he uh he couldn't make it…." Stef stammered. "I'm sorry," she finished though she wasn't sure if she was apologizing because Mike wasn't there or because she was stammering her way through this whole conversation.

"Okay, well um… follow me," the Assistant Vice Principal said with a warm smile and turned to lead the way.

Stef followed, listening to the Assistant Vice Principal as she described the school. However, all she could focus on was the beauty of the woman in front of her. She was in a daze throughout the tour and left with a warm smile and a wish from Ms. Adams that Brandon would join the school.

Stef climbed into her car, put her hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. She wondered what was happening to her. She was a married woman, even if she wasn't happy. She had a son with her husband and her thoughts could not be on this woman. She was not gay. She was not a lesbian. She may have urgings in that direction but she had refrained from them her whole life and was not about to give into them. "Pull it together," she said aloud to herself. Took another deep breath to clear her head, started the car and drove away. She would have Brandon go to this school, but she would not think about Assistant Vice Principal Adams anymore.

XXXX

"Hello?" Stef answered her phone.

"Hello, is this Stef Foster?" Asked a voice Stef had not forgotten, despite trying desperately in the last week.

"Yes," Stef managed to say past the lump in her throat

"This is Lena Adams the Assistant Vice Principal from Anchor Beach Community Charter School. I was just calling to follow up on the tour last week. I just wanted to make sure to answer any further questions you might have. We could meet here at the school or if it would help I could meet you for coffee someplace closer to your home." Ms. Adams offered.

"Uh, well… sure… I mean yes," Stef wanted to see this woman again even though she knew she shouldn't; couldn't. "Coffee."

"Great! How about tomorrow? Say, 4:30 at Brew City? Will that work?"

"Yeah, uh… perfect. Th-thanks!" Stef stuttered.

"Wonderful! See you tomorrow Mrs. Foster."

Stef hung up her phone and sat heavily in the chair. What was she doing? What was she thinking? Why had she agreed? She wanted to kick herself. Did the staff really offer that to all parents? She assumed so. Why else would the assistant vice principal call and offer to meet?

XXXX

Stef walked into the coffee house and looked around. Ms. Adams gave a little wave and stood up from her seat to welcome Stef.

"I am glad we could meet again. I felt like I didn't give quite the tour that you deserve. I was very… distracted." Ms. Adams smiled warmly.

"No! The tour was great. You have a wonderful school. I fully plan on enrolling Brandon."

"Oh good, I am glad to hear that Mrs. Foster."

"Stef, please call me Stef.

"Absolutely Stef, if you will call me Lena.

"Lena," Stef let the name roll off her tongue. It felt perfect. Like she had been saying it all her life. Lena smiled warmly and Stef nearly melted. Her tongue froze to the roof of her mouth.

"So did you have any more questions, Stef?" Lena stressed Stef's name.

"Uh… Well, um… no not really," she shook her head.

"Coffee. Can I get you something?" Lena asked.

"Black would be fine."

"I will be right back." Lena rose and went to the counter and ordered coffees for the both of them. She seemed to be muttering to herself as Stef watched but she couldn't tell what she was saying.

The two of them sat there and talked long past when the coffees were gone. Lena asked about Brandon. That was a topic Stef could talk about forever. Lena just smiled and listened attentively. Then the topic turned to Lena and the school and how long she had been working there. Finally, Lena asked something that stopped Stef.

"So you are married? What does your husband do? How long have you been married?"

"He is a police officer too actually. That is how we met. We have been together 6 years. At the moment we are actually separated. Taking a little break to figure things out."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am really sorry." Lena said, but she didn't exactly sound sorry.

Stef shrugged and said with an ironic half smile, "It will work out if it is meant to, I suppose."

The women had been talking for about two hours when suddenly Stef realized the time. She jumped up suddenly, "Oh no. I have to pick up Brandon from Mike's. I am so sorry. I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Of course, I can't believe how fast the time went. I am sorry to keep you so long." Lena apologized, also standing now.

"If you want, we could uh… get together again," Stef offered suddenly.

"I'd like that very much," Lena agreed with a glowing smile. "I'll call you."

Stef nodded, her face felt flush. She smiled back shyly and then turned to leave. At the door she turned back and gave Lena a small wave and then left.

Stef berated herself all the way to Mike's house. How could she possibly get together with Lena again? How could she offer that? She needed to stay away, not see her more! She wanted to scream at herself. She couldn't see her again. When Lena called next she would ignore it. She would come up with excuses. She would she told herself. She would be strong and be who she was supposed to be. And she was not gay. Not into women. She and Mike would work things out and be happy again. Brandon would have both of his parents together. Once Mike dealt with his drinking issues everything would be fine. Wouldn't they? Stef felt the image of Lena lodging itself in her mind. And it didn't seem to want to leave.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lena

Lena - Chapter 2

Lena could scarcely believe her audacity… What had gone through her head? She had called a parent of a soon-to-be student and made plans with her; a married, straight parent no less. She shook her head ruefully. Obviously, she had gone temporarily insane. She would not call again. Lena ground her teeth together. She _had_ said she would call Stef – _Mrs._ Foster – again. Would _Mrs. Foster_ hold it against her if she didn't call her again? One more time wouldn't hurt she supposed. Then she would be a woman of her word. She pulled out her cell phone, found the number in her phone and dialed once again. He heart began to race and she tried to suppress the feelings of attraction that were so incredibly fervent. She hoped that Stef wouldn't answer but no such luck. Her heart jumped again when she heard a gruff voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Foster," Lena could at least keep things more formal, hoping that would help. "I hope I am not interrupting."

"Uh, no… no."

Why was the woman always so tongue-tied around her? Did she feel awkward because Lena was an administrator? She couldn't imagine that. The woman was a police officer after all. "Great! I am sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. It has been a busy week. Did you still want to get together?"

"Uh, well, actually I am on duty tonight. Maybe tomorrow? That is, if you are free."

Lena couldn't help herself. It was as if some unknown force was working within her and against her better judgment. She heard herself answer, "Perfect! Tomorrow would be great. Dinner maybe?" _What am I doing_? She screamed inwardly.

"D-dinner it is. 6:30? Um, do you know Frackleton's? It has terrific food."

"I look forward to it. See you then. Bye Stef." _DAMN!_ Lena swore as she hung up; mad at herself for the informality at the end.

"I swear that woman put a enchantment on me," Lena muttered, straightening in her seat. She was trying to get back her composure that she felt she was quickly loosing.

XXXX

Lena had not yet been to Frackleton's, as it was fairly new, but upon walking in she realized that it was a much nicer restaurant than she expected. It was first date nice, but this was NOT a date she told herself. She thought it odd that Stef …_MRS. FOSTER_… had chosen this particular restaurant.

A small wave brought her attention to the beautiful blond. Stef was in a light blue blouse and grey pants that fit her curves perfectly without over emphasizing anything. Lena's breath caught in her throat.

"You look beautiful," Lena said before she could stop herself.

Stef blushed hotly, "Thanks. So do you."

This felt like a date… Lena thought internally. She sat across from the other woman and felt absolutely flustered. She didn't know what to say after what had just slipped from her mouth. What other inappropriate comment would she make?

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner. I sometimes think the only people I spend time with are cops and 5 year olds." Stef mused.

"I completely understand. I find myself talking to everyone as if they were students. It drives some of my friends a bit crazy." Lena smiled.

"A result of your job I suppose," Stef teased.

The conversation focused more on Lena this time. Stef steered it away from herself and Lena could tell that she was a pro at getting the information she wanted from others. After food had been ordered, eaten and long been cleaned up Stef asked a question that threw Lena off.

"Have you been married?" Stef asked suddenly.

"No." Lena had a choice to make very quickly. Would she tell this woman that she was a lesbian or would she hide that fact? "Though one day I hope to. When it is legal."

"Legal?" Stef asked, obviously confused.

"Well, I'm gay," Lena admitted. She watched closely to see the other woman's reaction.

"I see," Stef smiled awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable. It didn't seem like quite the normal uncomfortable that Lena had seen before. Stef began to blush. An odd reaction Lena thought. Lena wasn't quite sure what to do to fix the sudden awkwardness in the air. A few more awkward moments ensued when suddenly Stef explained that she needed to pick up her son from Mike's house. Lena stood and walked with the other woman out of the restaurant.

In the parking lot they realized they were parked next to each other. They laughed over this a little.

Lena held out her hand to the other woman, "Thank you for dinner. I had a wonderful time. It is wonderful to have adult conversation!" She was trying to diffuse the awkwardness she still felt between them. Stef took her hand, her eyes lingering on their joined hands. She looked up into Lena's face and looked staggered. She took a step forward without releasing Lena's hand. Lena's breath stopped when she saw the look of yearning in the other woman's eyes. She was sure her own eyes reflected the feeling back despite trying to contain it. Stef stepped into Lena's space and a hand came up and reverently cupped the back of her neck. If she was going to stop this it had to be now. Only, she didn't stop Stef. She closed her eyes as she felt the soft lips meld with her own. She could no longer think beyond the feelings she felt for this woman she barely knew who was kissing her in a way she had never been kissed. She felt her life flash before her eyes, not what she had done, but what could be with this woman in particular. She opened her mouth slightly to allow the questing tongue access. She felt herself drawn into the other woman. They fit. They fit perfectly. They fit more perfectly than she had every fit with any other woman. And then it was over. Stef fled without a word.


	3. Chapter 3 - Stef

Stef - Chapter 3

Stef fled faster than she had ever fled before. What the _hell _had she just done? She drove maybe five blocks and then had to pull over to catch her breath. She had just kissed… _kissed_…. a woman. She was married. She was straight. She'd lived her life straight. What had gotten into her? She was hyperventilating as she sat there. She put her head against the steering wheel and raised a hand to her mouth. She lightly ran her fingers over the lips that had betrayed her. She could feel the ghost of the kiss still on her lips and the feeling of the other woman against her. She realized that that was how she was supposed to feel when she kissed her husband Mike, but she didn't feel that at all and it just made her sad.

She would not see this woman again. She couldn't and hope to save her marriage. What was she going to tell Mike? Would she tell him anything? Probably not she decided. She was slowly beginning to catch her breath when, without warning, tears stung her eyes. She squeezed them shut, willing them to dry, but it was no use. Her sanity was slowly vanishing, or so she thought. Tears fell onto her lap, leaving dark spots on her grey trousers. Finally, she just let the tears flow. She sobbed. What would her family say if they knew? She knew her father would disown her, and even at her age that terrified her. She would loose the family she had cultivated for herself. And the other officers would treat her differently, not to mention her friends. For those reasons, and so many others, Stef knew, without a doubt that she could never be with another woman. The tears fell into her lap, mourning the loss of something that would never be.

After a time, a long time, she was finally able to drive home. She didn't actually need to pick up Brandon as he was staying the night with Mike. She slowly drove to the apartment she had shared with Mike too, but was now home to only her and her young son Brandon. It felt nice to be able to go home and know there was no drunken husband waiting. But she loved noise, happy noise, and with Brandon not there it would be too quite. She already knew that before slipping the key into the lock to let herself in. That was the biggest problem with the separation: the quiet when Brandon was not home. He could always make her feel better with a smile. It was the one and only thing she knew for sure at this very moment… that she loved being a mom and she loved Brandon more than any other human being and that he would always love her.

She entered her quiet house and made her way to her bedroom. Stef changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. She was exhausted from all the emotions running through her body and she knew she could fall asleep. She could escape all of the feelings coursing through her veins. And so that is what she did.

XXXX

_Stef woke, a decision made. It was time for her to be happy with her whole life. She wanted this woman. She needed this woman. She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. How could she have doubted what she felt? She stood outside Lena's door at the school and knocked. She didn't know where else to find her so hopefully she would be here. _

_ "Come in!" _

_ Stef entered and stopped dead in her tracks. Mike sat in one chair. What the hell was he doing here? _

_ "Hey Stef," Mike said. "What took ya so long? Did you forget we had a meeting today?"_

_ "A meeting?" Stef asked, completely confused. _

_ "Sure, you scheduled it. Do you feel okay?"_

_ "I'm fine. Sorry I'm late." She looked towards Lena for some sort of cue as to what was happening as she sat in the chair next to Mike. Lena looked back with a smile as if nothing had happened between them. Steph could not figure out what was going on. "For some odd reason, I can't seem to remember why we are meeting."_

_ "You're acting real odd Stef. What's up?"_

_ "Nothing is up," she snapped at him. "Let's just get on with this." _

_ "It is really great that you both could make this session of marriage counseling," Lena began. _

_ Stef's eyes snapped to the woman. "What?"_

_ "You wanted to go to counseling. So here we are," Mike was looking at her oddly._

_ "I think the first thing that should be discussed here is Stef's attraction to women," Lena said. _

_ "Yeah Stef, what's that about? We have been married six years and you are just now figuring this out? _

_ "What the hell is going on? Is this a joke?" Stef couldn't digest any of this._

_ "We are here to deal with your disintegrating marriage and your attraction to women; me in particular."_

_ Stef couldn't handle this. She jumped up and ran out the door._

XXXX

Stef jerked awake, groggily looking around, heart racing. She was relieved to realize she was in her bedroom. It was all just a dream. Why do brains do that? she wondered. It was just plain wrong. It was a nightmare, even if it wasn't scary. Slowly, the dream began to fade. If she could forget the feelings that she felt, maybe she could pretend she'd never felt that way.

A knock at the door drew her attention away from her own thoughts. She looked at the clock. 11:30. Who would be at her door at 11:30? Mike had a key. He could just come in if he really needed to. Her mind raced. Who else could it be? Another knock and she was out of bed. She quickly opened the lock box and pulled out her sidearm and tiptoed towards the door. Carefully, she peaked through the peephole to see who was knocking on her door at this time of night...


	4. Chapter 4 - Lena

Lena – Chapter 4

Lena stood outside the door waiting to see if the woman on the other side heard her light knock. It was late, but she couldn't just sit at home with all the feelings coursing through her veins with each beat of her heart. The door opened slowly, the blond peeking around the door in surprise.

"What time is it?" the other woman asked groggily.

"I am not sure. It's late. Can I come in?" Lena asked.

"Of course. Come in." The door was opened wide enough to allow Lena in. She then turned on the woman and fell into her arms. "What's the matter?"

"Oh Jenna," Lena cried. "I am sorry to bother you so late. I just couldn't sit home alone."

"Lena it's fine. You know you are welcome here anytime. You know that. Tell me what is going on." Jenna steered her friend towards the couch with an arm around her shoulders. She couldn't imagine what had her friend in such a state. Lena was always so calm and collected.

"I met someone," Lena began.

"Really? That's great!" Jenna began but the tears in Lena's eyes stopped those words. "That's not great?" Jenna hazarded instead.

"She is the parent of a prospective student." Lena began.

"Well, that's not so bad. You won't be the child's teacher," Jenna shrugged.

"She is completely in the closet," Lena explained further.

"That makes it harder, but still, it isn't the end of the world or anything. Everyone has to start somewhere."

Jenna was being far too positive Lena thought. She added the final note almost in a whisper. "She is married. And she kissed me… and it was perfect."

Jenna sucked in her breath.

"Jenna, what is going-" Kelly, Jenna's partner, came into the living room and stopped when she saw Lena. "Oh, hey Lena. I didn't realize you were here. I will leave you two alone to talk." She walked out of the living room.

"What happened? She kissed you? How did that happen?" Jenna was trying to get to the bottom of the story.

Lena pulled herself together enough to relate what had happened so far between her and Stef. She described the meeting, the calls, the dinner and finally the kiss. She also explained how Stef had literally fled afterwards without a word. "I know I just met this woman, but Jenna, I think I am in love with her. What am I going to do?" Lena finished.

Jenna shook her head. She didn't have any good advice for her friend. She opened her arms and Lena fell into them and just cried. Lena cried for whom she would never have. And knowing that made her sad, because no one else would ever do now that she knew what it felt like to kiss… well, her soul mate. She had no other and no better description to portray what she knew she felt for the beautiful blond.

Lena was sidetracked by the small wail she heard from upstairs. "Oh, Garrett, I hope I didn't wake him."

"Oh no, he wakes up all the time. He has never been a greatest of sleepers. Kelly will take care of him. I am here for you as long as you need. You could stay here tonight if you don't mind the possibility of a two-year-old crying," Jenna offered.

"You wouldn't mind? Actually I would love to stay here," Lena almost seemed relieved. As though by being here she wouldn't do something she shouldn't - like call Stef… or show up at her door.

* * *

**A/N** - Did I trick you guys?! :) Sorry, short short chapter. I am writing the next right away.

Thanks to the person who is going to help me edit! Also, thanks to all the reviews. It totally makes me want to write all the time. Oh what positive reinforcement does for the soul. Also, to the guest who mentioned they had lots of ideas but guessed I did too… I will be honest… I am writing this on the fly. I don't really know anything other than the obvious… they end up together! lol


	5. Chapter 5 - Stef

Stef - Chapter 5

Stef opened the door, exasperated, "Mom, what are you doing here so late?"

"What? I am not allowed to visit my daughter? And why, in God's name, do you have your gun out?" Sharon pushed past her daughter into the apartment.

"Well, gee, I don't know… maybe because someone was knocking on my door at almost midnight and I wasn't expecting anyone," Stef answered sarcastically shutting the door. "Mom, what are you doing here at this time of night exactly?"

"It's only 11:30 and I came to talk to you," Sharon declared.

"At nearly midnight…" Stef muttered under her breath, following her mother into the kitchen.

"Yes, _at nearly midnight_. Stop being so uptight. I can visit my daughter whenever I want. " Stef ground her teeth. "And stop grinding your teeth at me."

Stef took a deep breath and counted to ten… twice. "Okay Mom, what would did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, Stefanie, I need to talk to you about something. And I don't think you're going to want to talk. So I picked a time when you couldn't use the excuse of having to go to work or any of that nonsense." Sharon explained.

"Mom…" Stef began irritably.

Sharon put up her hand. "No, Stefanie. You are going to hear me out. I know you hate to talk to me, but tough…"

"Oh the hand," Stef muttered.

"You need to figure out what is going on between you and Mike. I love Mike; you know that. I know you love Mike… but I don't think you are _in love_ with him. And I think you need the permission of others to divorce him, which you don't need. Short and to the point: it is time you moved on. You deserve more. You got from him something amazing, what you were meant to get, and now you can move on." Sharon finished quickly. She knew her daughter and if she didn't get it out fast, Stef would stop her.

Stef's emotions were frayed to begin with and this sent her over the edge. Her head fell to be cradled in her arms on the table. She cried... yet again. Inwardly, she was shocked there were any tears left. Only her mother would choose the timing she had. She felt a hand on her back begin to rub circles. Her mother was right and she knew that. There was no way she was going to be able to work things out. She just hadn't wanted to admit it. Now, more than ever before, she knew that there was just no way to work this out. For Brandon's sake, that broke her heart a little bit more. She had thought she would not divorce. She didn't know many couples that made it work these days, hell, her parents hadn't made it, but she hoped she would be different. She hoped to offer her own son more.

"Stef," her mom began.

"No Mom, please, you've said enough," she said beseechingly. "Please, can you just go?"

"No." Sharon stated unequivocally. "You shouldn't be alone. I am going to sleep in Brandon's room tonight." She stood up and walked away.

Stef shook her head in defeat. She got up and walked to the front door, locked it, and went to her bedroom. She knew trying to convince her mother to go was impossible. Better to just let her be and go to bed. It was almost one in the morning and she needed to sleep. She prayed it would be dreamless. She just wanted to forget, for a little while, all of the stuff in her head. She lay down and fell into a fitful, dream-filled sleep.

Stef woke the next morning as tired as when she went to sleep. She could smell her mother's cooking from here. She was making her sausage gravy for biscuits and gravy. She always made it to try to make Stef feel better. She walked out to the kitchen.

"Hi Sweetie," Sharon greeted warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. Are you making biscuits and gravy?"

"Yup!" her mother answered brightly. "You love biscuits and gravy!"

"I _hate_ sausage gravy. I will not be making it ever. My child will never be subjected to it… ever." Stef growled.

"Hmm, I didn't know that," Sharon said, not really listening.

"Mom, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, you know you can tell me anything," Sharon focused on her daughter.

"I met someone a couple of weeks ago," Stef held her breath, waiting for her mothers response.

"Really?" Sharon asked simply.

Stef could tell it was taking all her mother's determination to be calm and let Stef tell this at her own pace. "Yeah. And I am not sure what to do about it."

"What do you _want_ to do?" Sharon asked.

"I don't- I'm not… I can't…" Stef took a slow, deep breath trying to convince her stomach to descend back to its proper place. "The person I met is a woman."

Sharon stopped what she was doing and really looked at her daughter, nodding very slowly. "Uh-huh, I see."

"I'm gay. I'm a lesbian." Stef blurted.

"I love you. I want you to be happy. You know that. If this – woman – makes you happy, then that is fine. I will still love you."

Stef couldn't believe her mother was taking this so calmly. She had changed, lightened up, since she and Frank had divorced. Stef could also hardly believe she had finally admitted this. It was scary and terrifying and a relief.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" her mom broke into her thoughts.

"I don't know yet Mom. I am still figuring everything out. First, I just need to talk to her. We haven't really talked. Not about mutual feelings that is."

"Did you want biscuits and gravy?"

Stef looked at her mother incredulously. How could the women hear some things and then completely miss others? "No!"

XXXX

Stef held her phone in her hands. It had been a few days since her revelations and the conversation she had had with her mom. She knew she needed to talk to Lena, but had no idea what to say. She had the number on the screen, for about an hour now, but had yet to press send.

Brandon was at her Mom's house for the day. She was off duty and it was a Saturday. Today was the day. She gathered her courage and pushed send. Unfortunately, Lena didn't answer.

"Uh, hello. This is Stef, Stef Foster, I uh… was calling to um… talk to you? I'm sorry, I am so nervous. My number is 555-1423. You already have it. I am sorry about the other evening. We should talk. We need to. Please call. My number is, wait, I already gave you my number. I am going to hang up now. Bye." She stumbled through a message she was sure made no sense. She would just have to that wait and hope and pray that Lena called her back.

* * *

**A/N: **If you are curious… I know it seems quick for Stef to come out to her mom. I mean a couple weeks… fast. But then when I thought about it I realized Stef has struggled with this for years and years so it was a long time coming for her to come out. Lena just happened to push her over the edge finally. Again, thanks for the reviews! You guests should sign up and have a name. Then I can thank you personally! I know, I know, I was a guest for a long LONG time before I signed up. Celebration! I just passed 800 views in two days. Thrilling!


	6. Chapter 6 - Lena

Lena held her phone as it rang. She knew the number. She may have only dialed it twice, but she knew it instantly. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to deal with this situation. She had been immersing herself in work for the last few days to try and keep her mind off Stef Foster. So instead of thinking about the woman every five seconds, she only thought about her every 30 seconds_... 'Isn't it amazing_,' she thought, "_when I desperately don't want to think about someone then everything I see, hear or do reminds me of her?'_ She shook her head in frustration. But now it was the weekend and so she didn't have the distraction she wanted. Her phone finally stopped ringing and she wondered if Stef would leave a message.

A minute later the phone beeped. Stef had left a message. She listened to it immediately. "Uh, hello. This is Stef, Stef Foster, I uh… was calling to um… talk to you? I'm sorry, I am so nervous. My number is 555-1423. You already have it. I am sorry about the other evening. We should talk. We need to. Please call. My number is, wait, I already gave you my number. I am going to hang up now. Bye." She listened to the message once, twice and then a third time. She finally put the phone down and leaned back into the embrace of the chair as tears stung her eyes. She would not call. She couldn't do this. Stef was straight, or as good as, so therefore it just couldn't happen. She wouldn't go back into the closet. She wouldn't date someone who couldn't be as fully in the relationship as she was. Plus, Stef was _married_. It was impossible under the circumstances.

Lena managed to not call Stef - for four hours. Then she called. She was disappointed in herself for her lack of self-control when it came to this woman. It rang a half ring when she heard Stef answer.

"Hello?" Stef sounded desperate.

"Hi," Lena said softly.

"We need to talk," Stef said simply.

"We do," Lena agreed.

"Will you come over to my house? There is no one around. We will have the privacy we need."

"Sure," Lena's voice betrayed her. She had meant to say that wasn't a good idea. There should be others around she thought.  
Stef gave Lena her address and directions to the apartment. "See you soon," she said and then hung up.

Lena had no choice. She had to go. Stef wanted her to come over and she couldn't seem to say no.

XXXX

Lena didn't even knock on Stef's door before it opened for her. Stef greeted her with a wisp of a smile. It was such a sad smile; it broke Lena's heart. Stef led Lena to the couch and motioned for her to sit. She sat half a second after Lena, facing her.

"I'm sorry," Stef began. "I should not have done what I did. I don't know what possessed me."

"It's okay-" Lena began.

Stef interrupted her. "No, it is not okay," she stated. "I'm married. I may be separated, but I'm still married and I shouldn't have done that."

Lena frowned. This wasn't the conversation she had hoped for. It never occurred to her that Stef might want to tell her that the kiss was wrong. "You regret the kiss we shared?" Lena choked out. Then Lena wondered if maybe part of Stef's regret was that they were also both women.

Stef sighed, "No. No, I don't regret it. I regret that it happened now. There are things in my life I need to take care of. There are people that don't deserve to be lied to. But I could never regret kissing you. "

Lena was able to breathe again. "So what is going to happen?"

"I don't know exactly. I have to figure out some things. But I hope you still want to spend time with me. I have to see you. You are on my mind every second of the day." Stef blushed as she admitted this.

"I know that feeling," Lena agreed ironically.

Lena and Stef sat in silence. Lena's hand was braced on the couch cushion next to her. Stef slowly reached forward and put her hand on top of Lena's. Lena looked into Stef's eyes. Her heart beat rapidly. She had never felt like she was drowning in someone's eyes before, but she felt it now. If she didn't look away soon, she was not going to be able to resist kissing the other woman so she tore her eyes away and looked down at their joined hands. Their fingers were interlaced now. Lena chewed on her lower lip. She spoke while looking at their interlocked hands. "Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow? Maybe a movie?"

"I will have Brandon tomorrow."

"I am sure we can find a place he would like. You could bring him? I'd like to meet him." Lena looked shyly up into Stef's face.

Stef's face lit up. "I would love for you to meet him. Why don't you come by tomorrow afternoon? We can figure out what we want to do then."

Lena nodded. She stood and Stef stood with her. Neither let the other's hand go. Stef walked Lena to the door and gave her a quick hug goodbye. The tension was in the air, but they resisted anything further.


	7. Chapter 7 - Stef

Brandon entered the house in a whirl when he arrived. Mike followed not far behind. He stood awkwardly in the living room. Stef could smell the reek of alcohol. _'Did he drink with Brandon there?'_ she wondered angrily. She knew she needed to confront him, but first she needed Brandon busy.

"Hold on a second," she said to Mike, unemotionally. She walked towards the kitchen where she heard her young son puttering about. "How is my baby?" She said to the small boy with a wide smile as she knelt for a hug.

"I am great Mommy! Daddy let me watch all the movies I wanted!" Brandon threw himself into her arms and hugged her neck. "But I'm hungry. Can I have treats?"

"How about you go to your room and play for a little bit and then when I am done talking to Daddy we can make Crispy Treats?"

"Okay!" The boy crowed happily and ran off to his bedroom.

Stef went back out to the living room to talk to Mike. When she got there, he was gone. She sighed with frustration. He would do that. He always ran, or hid, from his problems. He wouldn't go to counseling. He wouldn't ever talk about any of it. Even if things could be worked out, which she knew now they couldn't, they never would if Mike continued on the path he was on. She doubted he would or could change. She needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him what was happening, but she was terrified it would push him over the edge. He was just barely keeping it together enough to keep his job. What would happen if she told him she had met someone else? She sighed again and headed to see Brandon. She always missed him enormously when he was gone.

Stef and Brandon spent almost two hours making treats that should have taken 30 minutes at most. There were melted marshmallows and Rice Krispies all over the kitchen. She could hear them crunching under their feet. The marshmallows also covered the boy. Brandon's hands, arms, face, the front of his shirt, and his hair were all coated with the sticky mess. Stef tickled Brandon as she pulled the shirt over his head. Then she herded him towards the bathroom.

Stef looked at her watch. Her heart rose in her chest_. 'Lena will be coming by in about an hour,' _she thought brightly_._ She needed to get the boy and the kitchen cleaned up. She gave Brandon a quick bath and then went to work on the kitchen. She found out just how hard it is to clean up marshmallows after a 5 year old has had his way with them. She'd just finished when she heard a knock on the door.

"Door!" Brandon shrieked and ran for it.

"Brandon, wait for me!" Stef called. "Don't open the door."

Brandon waited impatiently, hopping from foot to foot, for his mom so he could open the door. "Okay, " she nodded at him. He pulled open the door to greet the stranger in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Brandon. Who are you?" He asked seriously.

"My name is Lena Adams. I'm your mom's friend." Lena knelt down and held out a hand to the dark haired boy.

Brandon eyed her hand skeptically and then looked to Stef. She nodded at him and he turned back to Lena and shook her hand with dignity beyond his years and said, "It's very nice to meet you." Then he dropped her hand and he tore off back towards his bedroom and toys.

Lena stood up and smiled warmly at Stef, "Hi." One small word and Stef's heart fluttered.

The smile on Stef's face grew even bigger. She stepped forward and hugged Lena quickly. She had to touch the other woman, but no more than that. She used every ounce of willpower to keep it only at that and stepped back.

"He's adorable," Lena exclaimed.

"Thank you, I totally agree. He is the best of both of us, plus a great bit that is all him. He is enthralled with music and playing instruments. I couldn't play an instrument if my life depended on it." Stef laughed. "So, how would you feel about going to the park? Mike, apparently, let Brandon watch movies the entire time he was there. While he would probably happily watch another, he sure doesn't need to."

"That sounds like fun," Lena nodded.

Stef held out a hand, which Lena took, and Stef led her down the hallway. At the door to Brandon's room she regrettably let go with a sigh. She poked her head in Brandon's door and asked the boy if he would like to go to the park. He hopped up excitedly, "Yeah!"

The three of them walked slowly to a nearby park. Actually, the women walked while Brandon would run ahead a little and then run back when Stef called. He repeated this the entire way to the park. The women didn't touch, but it looked as if a magnet was pulling them towards each other as they walked. Their heads were both tilted towards the other.

At the park Lena offered to push the boy on the swing, which he took her up on. Stef sat on the swing next to them and watched, adoration written all over her face; adoration for the boy and for the woman pushing him. If she didn't already love this woman, watching her with Brandon would have sealed the deal. Stef decided that she would never get enough of watching the happy smile on her son's face caused by the woman she had fallen for so quickly and so thoroughly.

She really needed to talk to Mike…


	8. Chapter 8 - Lena

Lena considered the time she has spent with Stef in the last few weeks. They would hug briefly. Stef would hold her hand for moments here and there. They would glance longingly at each other. And they talked for hours and hours getting to know everything about the other.

Lena told Stef about what it was like to grow up bi-racial. She told Stef about her parents. She confided in Stef about how her mother treated her differently because she didn't consider Lena a truly black woman since her father was white. She told Stef how it broke her heart a little every time. She talked about the women she had dated. She explained how she had become an administrator and why she loved it so much. She told Stef about her wants and desires and her deepest secrets.

Lena also learned of Stef's family. She heard about Stef's parent's divorce and her father's strict adherence to his religious beliefs. Stef told her of the meeting he made her go to with the priest and how that had affected Stef's whole outlook on life. She also heard about how Stef had come out to her mother soon after meeting Lena. She was thrilled Sharon had taken it so well. She learned of how Stef and Mike met. In all actuality, Stef married Mike to please her father. At the time Mike was also her best friend, so Stef had thought that that would be enough to last a lifetime.

Lena also got to spend a great deal of time with Brandon. She adored the little guy. She could easily picture herself raising him with Stef and having more kids in time. Stef wanted more children; she loved children, and was wonderful with them. Lena hoped one day to marry. She hoped it would become legal in California. And after the time she had spent with Stef, she couldn't imagine marrying any other woman.

But nothing more happened. While at first Lena could handle this, as time went on she became scared. She was absolutely terrified that Stef would never be able to take the next step. She often wondered how long she could wait. Then she would get to spend time with Stef and she would decide she could wait a little while longer.

And then Lena hit her limit of waiting after over hearing a muted conversation between Mike and Stef. Well, she only heard Stef's side, as Stef was speaking to Mike on the phone. Stef said, "Mike, you would never agree to counseling. You drink so much these days. I am scared to let Brandon visit you. You might pass out!" Stef paused, listening. "No Mike, we aren't over yet. You have to make better choices though before we can even begin to consider getting back together." Another pause. "No, I'm not seeing another guy!" A pause and a sigh, "Okay Mike, you do that. I have to go."

And with that Lena's heart broke. '_Why did I ever think that Stef could go through with coming to terms with being gay? How could I be such a fool?_' Lena walked out of Stef's apartment without saying goodbye that night. She texted Stef that she had to run, an emergency with a friend, and she would call her when she could.

Lena stalled for a few days and then showed up at Stef's door unannounced. When Stef let her in Lena could tell that Stef knew something was wrong. Immediately Stef asked if she was okay. To which Lena could only shake her head no in response.

When she was finally able to speak Lena had tears in her eyes and her voice quivered. "I am sorry." Lena began. "I am _so_ sorry. I- I am _in love_ with you," Lena's voice broke. She took a deep breath and continued, "but I need more than what you seem to be able to give me. I understand that your life is complicated. I get that. I just-" she pauses, considering her words carefully. "I just can't have a little bit of you. I need everything. And you can't do that now and I suspect you will never be able to come to terms with how we feel about each other."

Stef looked on, her face a mask of pain and heartbreak. Her breathing was rapid and tears flowed down her face. "Please, _please_…" She begged. "I just need a little more time. I want to be with you. You know that!"

"I overheard your conversation with Mike the other day," Lena said honestly. "It's why I left. It broke my heart. You let him think you guys could still work things out. I think you still think it may work out." Tears were pouring down her face. She scarcely see through them. "You can't just pass through my life for the time you want. It has to be all or it can't be anything."

Lena stood and walked out of the apartment and out of Stef's life.


	9. Chapter 9 - Stef

All Stef could do was watch as Lena left. Tears fell down her face and she let them: her heart was broken. She rose, walked to her bedroom, lay down on her bed and sobbed uncontrollably. '_Why,'_ she wondered, '_Why can't she give me more time. I just need a little more time.' _

Stef intended to tell Mike. She was going to tell him. She just wasn't going to tell him over the phone. She didn't know Lena overheard that conversation. It wasn't a conversation she had wanted to have. She said what she'd had to say to get a drunk Mike off the phone. How could she tell him then that she planned to divorce him? And now, she had lost Lena possibly forever.

For the next two weeks Stef felt like a ghost in her life. She was there, but not aware particularly of much beyond Brandon. She had to talk to Mike. She had to set things right. She couldn't imagine losing Lena forever. Two weeks without seeing Lena was all it took to prod Stef to take the next steps that scared her incredibly.

She called some friends and told them she was gay. This strengthened her resolve. They all took it well and encouraged her to do what it took to be happy. With that bolster she decided to talk to her father next.

XXXX

"Hi Dad," Stef kissed her dad's cheek and then sat down at the kitchen table with him.

"Hi sweetie. What's up?" He smiled at his daughter.

"Well, I just need to talk to you. I needed to tell you that I'm divorcing Mike."

"Really? I am sorry to hear that. I really like Mike. He has made some bad choices though, ones I never liked. I understand that you have to do what is best for you and Brandon. I am sure you will meet someone else that is very special one day." He reached over and patted Stef on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath, which she felt hitch in her chest. "Actually Dad, I did meet someone."

"Really? What's his name?"

"_Her_ name is Lena Adams."

"What?"

"Her. I met a woman. Her name is Lena. She is incredible and if she will have me I plan to spend the rest of my life with her. Dad, I'm gay. You know that though," she had tears in her eyes. She knew his response would be negative. Now she just had to wait.

"Stef," he began. He had a frown on his face and his eyebrows were knitted together. "Stef, that's wrong. I can't," he paused shaking his head.

Stef didn't let him finish. "I understand that you don't agree with this. I am not asking for permission. I am just telling you. I met someone. I am going to spend my life with her. You don't have to agree with it but if you want to spend time with me or with your grandson then you are going to have to live with it. That is your choice dad. Can you live with yourself if you can't see Brandon or me? I love you. I will come see you again after you have had time to process this." With that, Stef stood up and left her father's house. She didn't know if he would accept her, but she honestly doubted it. He had known she was gay. He had known for a very long time and refused to admit it. He just wanted her to be 'fixed' and she had finally come to realize that she _wasn't_ the one broken.

XXXX

Stef hurried towards Mike with a little wave, "Hi." She detested being late but it couldn't be helped.

She saw Mike stand to greet her and come in for a kiss. All she could do was turn her head to the side so that his kiss landed on her cheek, his hands on her hips. She patted his arm awkwardly, unsure of what exactly to do in the situation.

"Hiya, sorry I'm late," she greeted Mike as they took their seats.

He looked at Stef with a smile and began before she could speak. "Look the separation's been good," Mike said positively. "I mean- bad," a slight chuckle punctuates this thought before he continues, "but good. It's made me realize that I have not been present in our marriage for a while and I'm sorry. Our family is everything to me Stef and I'm gonna spend more time with you and Brandon. I'm gonna communicate. Hell, I'll even go to counseling I just- I love you," he finished sincerely.

Stef listened, sighed heavily and then began, "Counseling can't fix what's wrong with us-"

Mike interrupts quickly, "I thought that's what you wanted!"

"Look, you're a good man and you're a really good dad but I haven't been happy," she continues.

"Yeah, lately, me neither. But things were good before Stef."

"Because I tried to make them good. But," Stef sighed. "But something was missing because I was not able to love you the way you love me."

"I don't understand. Why not?" Mike asked completely confused.

"Because I'm gay. I'm a lesbian." She paused watching the words slowly sink in for Mike. "And I'm so sorry for you and for me. For- for it taking so long to be able to say that and to accept before now." Stef could hardly believe she had gotten all of that out. She truly didn't want to hurt Mike; though in reality she knew there was no way not to. It was inevitable. She did love him though. He was the father of her son. He was an important part of her life. His role in her life was just going to change; he wasn't going anywhere. She would still have to co-parent with him. She wanted Brandon to always have his father.

"Why now?" He looked as if he had been struck dumb. Shock was written all over his face.

"Because I met someone," she answered truthfully. In her mind she added, _'Someone incredible.' _Mike looked at her and slowly nodded, though Stef thought he still hadn't truly processed anything. She prayed that he would not lose himself to alcohol over this. She knew she would never forgive herself if he did.

After a minute of silence Stef rose and said goodbye. She left him to his thoughts. She figured he would be better off alone at this point. She looked back once as she left, but that was all. She felt an incredible pull. If she could, she would have used her cruiser to get to Lena faster. The most important thing now was talking to Lena and telling her what she had done and that she wanted to spend a lifetime, two lifetimes, with her. She hoped that Lena would still want her too. She was terrified she might not.

Once she arrived at the charter school she called Lena. Lena didn't answer. She called again, but again no answer. So she called the school and asked for Assistant Vice Principal Adams. That worked.

"Hello, this is Ms. Adams, how can I help you?" Stef heard Lena say.

"Lena this is Stef. Please listen just for a minute." Stef rushed as she expected Lena to hang up. Lena didn't say anything, but she stayed on the line. "I am just outside. I'm in the parking lot. I need to talk to you. Please come out here just for a minute. Please? I am not going to leave until I see you."

Lena sighed heavily. "I will be out in a minute." Lena said without emotion.

Stef leaned on the car as she waited for Lena to come out of the building. She chewed on her lower lip, her nerves getting the better of her. She pushed away from the car when she saw Lena. Lena looked angry or frustrated.

Before she could say one word, Lena began speaking. "I'm not doing this. I'm not. I'm not getting involved with a married woman. Women like you, you are just passing through but this is where I live Stef." Lena looked fierce.

Stef dove in, "I told Mike, and I told my dad and I told all of my, well most of my friends. I told them I'm gay. I even used the word lesbian. I told them I met a woman that I can't live without and I- I belong with you Lena," Stef's voice faded. She waited and her heart dropped when Lena didn't say anything. "That is if you'll…"

"You had me at lesbian," Lena finally answered.

Stef's heart soared! She didn't care that they were right in front of Lena's school. She reached forward and grabbed Lena's wrists, pulling her in. She felt Lena's hands on her hips and leaned forward. And for the second time in her life she had the perfect kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 - Lena

Lena strode outside, back straight. She was going to send this woman away before just being near Stef weakened her resolve. Without waiting for Stef to speak she began, "I'm not doing this. I'm not. I'm not getting involved with a married woman. Women like you, you are just passing through but this is where I live Stef."

"I told Mike, and I told my dad and I told all of my, well most of my friends. I told them I'm gay. I even used the word lesbian. I told them I met a woman that I can't live without and I- I belong with you Lena," Stef's voice faded. Lena froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just looked at Stef, at a loss for words. "That is if you'll…" A look of fear passed over Stef's face as she waited.

"You had me at lesbian," Lena said quickly. She would finally get Stef, all of Stef and that is all she every wanted. She hadn't thought Stef had it in her, but she was proved wrong and in this case, she loved being proved wrong.

Standing there in front of Anchor Beach, Stef pulled her into an embrace. Lena put her hands on Stef's hips and she leaned forward. And for the second time in her life she had the perfect kiss. Stef raised a hand to her face and deepened the kiss. Lena should put a hold to it, she was at work after all, but she couldn't. She wrapped her arms around Stef and felt herself meld into the other woman. She deepened the kiss and buried a hand in the blond locks of the other woman. Her tongue danced against Stef's. After a moment, the women finally pulled apart.

"I have to go back to work," Lena breathed.

"Mmhmm," Stef agreed but didn't let her go.

"No, really, I have to go. There is a parent inside waiting to speak with me," she laughed. "I will see you after school. I promise."

"Actually, I was hoping to ask you out on a date. Would you go out with me Lena Adams?" Stef asked with a grin.

"I thought you'd never ask," Lena smiled warmly.

"Neither did I," Stef laughed sheepishly.

Lena kissed Stef briefly, feeling pure bliss and then with a bright smile headed back into the school. It took all of Lena's effort to focus on the parent and actually hear what the woman was saying. She was worried that her daughter wasn't applying herself. Could Ms. Adams talk to the girl? Remind her of what was on the line if her grades were not kept up. Lena agreed she would. She would have agreed to just about anything to get the woman out of her office. The rest of the day slowly dragged by and Lena accomplished almost nothing. All she could think about was Stef and what all this meant.

Lena showed up at Stef's house immediately after work. She didn't even go home and change. When she knocked she heard a shriek and possibly a herd of elephants run for the door.

The boy opened the door and looked up at her. "Hi Lena!" he greeted her. "Where 'ave you been? You didn't get to play with me."

Lena laughed and followed Brandon in. She flashed a smile at Stef, who was standing nearby. "I missed playing with you Brandon. How about we do something right now."

Both Lena and Brandon looked at Stef. Lena winked. Stef's already huge smile grew even bigger. "Please can Lena play in my room?" Brandon asked Stef.

"I suppose, but remember Grandma is going to be here in 30 minutes. So make sure you are ready to go when she gets here." Stef said.

"Okay." Brandon said. He grabbed Lena's hand and rushed her towards his bedroom. Stef soon followed. She stood in the doorway, arms across her chest as she leaned on the doorframe. A smile played across her face. Lena wished she knew what exactly was going through Stef's mind.

After awhile Stef interrupted their play, "Okay B, time to get ready. You can only take one toy to Grandma's so what's it gonna be?"

Brandon looked around his room in consideration, "Can Lena go with me?"

Stef grinned at her son. "Nope, sorry, Lena is staying here with Mommy."

Brandon sighed and then picked up his favorite stuffed animal, an elephant he had named Mr. Ephant because he hadn't been able to say elephant when he had gotten it, and hugged it to his chest.

"Mr. Ephant it is then. Lets go, Grandma will be here any second. We will meet her outside. I'll be right back," She said to Lena. "Make yourself at home."

Lena walked out to the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Stef. She thought about how the day started and how it was ending. She would never have guessed, when she woke up this morning, that the day would end like this. The life she thought was out of her reach had suddenly come back into reach and she was grabbing it and holding tight. Lena had finally found the woman of her dreams.

Stef walked back in a few minutes later. She had a grin on her face that lit up the room.

"What are you thinking about?" Lena asked.

"You," Stef said simply.

"Good answer," Lena said as she stood up. Stef closed the gap between them and pulled Lena into a fierce kiss. Lena would never get enough of kissing this woman. '_If we don't stop soon,' _Lena thought, _'we are not going to make it to the date part of the night.'_

Stef didn't push it. After a time she pulled back and just looked into Lena's eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Stef suddenly asked.

Lena sighed happily and nuzzled her face into Stef's neck. "No, but you can tell me for the rest of my life."

XXXX

Stef held Lena's hand as she led her, blindfolded, forward. "Okay, step up. Yeah, now step over this bump. Good, just a little farther."

Lena couldn't figure out where they were going. She had no idea where Lena was taking her. She had tried to guess, but Stef wouldn't tell her. She had put the blindfold just before getting in the car. Stef had driven her about twenty minutes. Then she had helped Lena out of the car and they had walked up some stairs and another few yards before, finally, Stef took off Lena's blindfold. Lena's breath caught in her chest.

All around her were twinkly lights strung between poles. A table was set beautifully and a white tablecloth gently blowing in the breeze. Music wafted through the air. Beautiful flowers in pots were set around the perimeter. "Where are we?" Lena asked breathlessly.

"Well, this is my friends house. I asked if I could borrow it." Stef admitted.

"Did you do all this?" Lena asked with a sweep of her hand.

"Um, well actually, I had help." Stef grinned sheepishly. "I could never decorate this well."

"It is amazing." Lena turned toward Stef. Gently, Lena placed a hand on the side of Stef's face. She looked into Stef's eyes, just looked, and saw all the love reflecting back. "This is the most perfect first date I have ever had. Thank you so much for just being you." She slowly leaned forward and kissed the woman before her with all the love she felt. Her hands began to roam. Suddenly Stef pulled back.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lean asked, concerned.

"Well, um, you see, I'm not… but I sort of am… you know… I've never done anything with a woman. I don't really know…" Stef was bright red and completely flustered.

Lena smiled warmly. "Oh Sweetie, we can go slow. We will go as slow as you need to."

"Well, we don't have to go too _too_ slow. Just sort of slow if that is okay."

Lena thought the adorableness of Stef at this moment was incredible. She was so nervous, yet excited. Lena could read all the emotions as they crossed Stef's face and danced in her eyes. Nerves, excitement, desire, confusion, and hopefulness were all emotions Lena could see. She gathered Stef into her arms and whispered simply, "I love you."

After seconds or hours, Stef asked. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" Lena admitted.

"Great. I did make the food, so I hope you like it. I hope you like it." Stef ushered Lena to her seat and then she took the lid off the food. "I made Tuscan lemon chicken, garlic asparagus and baby red potatoes."

"It smells delicious!" Lena was impressed. Stef had never cooked so beautifully in the time she had known her.

The women ate, chatted, and flirted through the entire meal. Then, Stef served a pear desert. Lena felt spoiled. After dinner, Stef asked Lena to dance. It seemed rather perfect as Keri Kimmel's _Where You Belong_ began to play. Lena agreed and the woman began to slowly sway together. Stef was certainly not the best dancer she had ever danced with, but it felt more perfect than any other dancing partner she had ever had. When the song ended, they kept dancing. They danced through four more songs before Stef reluctantly mentioned they should go. Her mother was bringing Brandon back and it was almost 10 PM. Brandon did not like to go to sleep without hearing his mom tell him goodnight.

"But, you know, if you wanted you could come back. Brandon will be asleep fairly quickly," Stef smiled.

"Sounds great to me."

The women drove back to Stef's place in silence, hands intertwined and resting on Stef's leg. When they were almost back Stef suddenly remembered her mother was in the house.

"Can you wait outside until my mom leaves? It isn't that I don't want you to meet, because I do, I just don't want her to give you the third degree tonight because she may never leave," Stef grimaced.

Lena just laughed, "I want to meet you mom, but not tonight. I totally understand. Point out her car and when I see her leave I will come in."

Lena only had to wait a short time and then made her way inside. She could hear Stef in Brandon's room tucking him in and reading a story. Soon enough, Stef was back out and the women were alone together again.

They talked incredibly late about everything. At some point, both women fell asleep on the couch. Lena woke with her head on Stef's chest and Stef's arms wrapped about her. It shouldn't have been comfortable, but it was. Lena laughed to herself. She had finally slept with Stef, only not how she imagined it might go the first night the slept together.


	11. Chapter 11 - Stef

Stef felt at ease, possibly for the first time in her life. B was curled up on her left. Lena curled up on her right. She had never felt that way with Mike. She loved him, sure. He was her best friend for a long time. Unfortunately for them both she could never love him enough. She hadn't felt for him even one tenth of what she felt for Lena.

Stef was brought out of her reverie when both Brandon and Lena began to giggle. They were watching a recently released movie, Monster's Inc., and what ever was happening had the other two laughing. Stef focused in and saw the antics of the little girl as the monsters tried to conceal her identity. The movie was wonderful and Brandon loved it.

Lena was amazing. Tonight she had shown up with the movie despite the fact that Stef had had to cancel their date. Mike had flaked out on his night with Brandon at the last minute. He had called and said he was sick with the flu. Stef knew he was too hung over. And while she was glad Brandon wouldn't be there with him, she was still sad she had to cancel the date. Lena hadn't been phased with it though. She always seemed to understand when this happened.

Stef still felt rather guilty that he was having such a hard time. He had cleaned up his act there at the end until she had come out to him. Now, he was going downhill fast. It wouldn't matter so much if it didn't affect Brandon, but it did. Every time Mike canceled she knew it broke B's heart just a little bit more. Objectively, she knew it wasn't her fault; it was Mike's fault and his problem. However, she was a 'weight of the world' type and often felt responsible for things she wasn't at fault for.

Stef glanced at Brandon. He was still glued to the movie. She looked at Lena who was also enthralled, though she must have felt Stef's eyes on her because she glanced at Stef and winked with a grin.

Stef finally pulled herself out of her ruminations and focused on the movie. She wasn't worried about the parts she had missed. She had no doubt Brandon would make them watch the movie at least a hundred more times.

When the movie ended, Stef told Brandon it was time for bed. He frowned back at her. "Why Mommy? I want to be with you and Lena wants me to stay up too." He grinned at Lena.

"Don't get me involved B," Lena laughed.

"It is bed time for all the boys in this house," Stef said unequivocally. Brandon sighed dramatically and propelled himself off the couch and walked toward his bedroom.

"Fine, but I want Lena to tuck me in then." Stef knew Brandon was saying this because he didn't want to go to bed and he was mad. It gladdened Stef's heart that Brandon was so connected to Lena already.

Lena stood up, an eyebrow raised to Stef questioningly. Stef nodded. Lena followed the boy. She spent a few minutes in the bedroom and then came out with a smile.

"He still wants you to tuck him in too," Lena told Stef.

Stef rose and went to her son's room. "Sweet dreams babe, I love you very very much," she said as she hugged Brandon and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Night Mommy."

Stef closed the boy's door as she left the room. She walked back out to the living room to Lena. She sat down next to the love of her life and wrapped the other woman in her arms.

"Let's go to bed." Stef whispered after a few minutes of just holding Lena.

Lena pulled back from Stef and looked her in the eye, "Are you sure?"

"More sure than I have ever been ever in my life," Stef admitted.

They stood in unison. Stef linked her hand in Lena's and led the darker woman back to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and turned. Her breath was catching in her chest. She could see the desire she felt reflected in Lena's eyes too. And though usually Stef initiated kisses, this time it was Lena who strode forward with purpose, put both hands on Stef's face and kissed her as though her life depended on it.

Clothes began to fly. They couldn't seem to get past the barriers fast enough. For too long clothes had kept them too far apart and finally that would not be the case. Stef walked Lena, step by step, to the bed. Slowly, she pushed Lena down. Her hands caressed Lena gently: feeling in awe of the woman before her. Stef had never allowed herself to act on these desires and for the first time in her life everything felt right. She may not know exactly what to do, but her natural instincts took over.

Stef already knew how different kissing a woman was from kissing a man, how much softer and gentler they were, how it felt so perfect and right every time she kissed Lena. She knew she should expect this to be just as different. She never truly enjoyed sleeping with Mike or any man, but she had done all she could to make them enjoy the experience. Stef knew this would have to be different. She was prepared for it to be different. She expected the way Lena's strong abs yielded to her lightest touch, the soft feeling of Lena's smooth legs between her own. What she didn't expect was how it would change her. Every touch sent shivers down her spine and caused goose bumps to form on every inch of her body. And when Lena whispered her name, Stef literally couldn't breathe. No, this wasn't the difference between the messy and lack luster attempts she had made at lovemaking with men, or even her honest attempts at pleasing Mike. This was different because this was Lena, her Lena. Lena, who opened the world to her and helped her finally see the light. And as the hours passed, Stef stopped trying to explain the differences or worry about if she was any good at this. She simply gloried in this perfect woman who was just as eager to please Stef, as Stef was to please her.

The two women were curled together afterward. Stef held Lena in her arms. Lena's head rested on Stef's shoulder.

"I love you, Babe," Stef whispered.

"I love you too."

"I've… I may not… I just…" Stef was having a difficult time figuring out how to say what it was she wanted to say. She took a deep breath and started again. "I am in love with you. I want to spend my life with you. I may not always be the fastest, and I may get scared, but don't every doubt my feelings for you. You are my forever."

During the speech, tears came to Lena's eyes. Stef could feel the wetness hit her shoulder. "You're crying," She stated.

"I never thought I would hear you say that," Lena explained.

"I never thought I would say it," she laughed.


	12. Chapter 12 - Lena

Lena felt incredibly nervous. She was meeting Stef's mom. Sharon may be a small woman, but she was a force to be reckoned with. She wasn't even married to Stef's father anymore and still told him to shape up when he was making terrible decisions. And the man still did what she told him to! It was incredible really if you considered it.

Stef was nervously preparing for the dinner. Lena had decided that the most helpful task she could accomplish was to keep Brandon out of Stef's hair. She and the young boy had become fast friends in the weeks they had spent together, so it was quite nice to be in his company. He was chatting at her about everything he had done that day. He had had the opportunity to play an actual piano, as opposed to the keyboard Stef had bought for him, and he couldn't stop talking about it. Lena listened just enough to make the appropriate sounds of awe as he talked a mile a minute. She was surprised when it was suddenly quiet. Her eyes focused on the boy. His eyes were focused on her, thoughtfully.

"Do you love Mommy?" he suddenly asked.

Lena was completely thrown off guard. "Yes," she answered honestly.

"Mommy loves you, too," he stated.

"I hope so."

"Does Mommy still love Daddy?"

"Of course she does buddy because your dad gave you to your mom, and she loves you more than anything!" Lena put her hands on his face and looked straight in his eyes so he could read the truth of what she said in her eyes.

He looked at her ponderingly, "Okay. Then since Mommy loves you, I am gonna love you too,"

"I love you too, B," Lena said pulling him into a hug.

Just then the doorbell rang. Brandon pulled away from Lena and ran for the living room. Somehow, no matter how serious the conversation was, when something more exciting happened kids were off and running. He loved to answer the door and he knew his Grandma was visiting. Lena followed at a slower pace. Brandon had quite unintentionally quelled her nerves. She had a smile on her face and greeted Sharon warmly when she was introduced. Stef seemed to calm as well.

Dinner was served shortly after Sharon arrived. Brandon ate quickly and then left the table to play with the new toy Sharon had brought for him. Sharon spent the majority of the time questioning Lena about everything. She rapidly changed subjects. One minute she would be asking about Lena's childhood and the next she would ask how Lena had become an administrator. There was no rhyme or reason to her questioning techniques, but Lena answered all her questions. Stef was mostly silent, though she would at times tell her mother to calm the third degree she had focused on Lena.

"Well you don't tell me anything so I have to ask Lena," Sharon had snapped good-naturedly.

Lena laughed and assured Stef that she didn't mind. And what surprised Lena more was that as she said it, she meant it. She didn't mind answering the questions because she wanted to prove herself to Stef's mom. She wanted to have this approval because it was incredibly unlikely they would ever get approval from Stef's dad.

"So, Lena, when did you know you were gay?" Sharon asked to the great horror of her daughter.

"Mom!" Stef cried.

"What? You don't mind answering that question do you Lena?" Sharon asked.

"Um, no, I don't mind," Lena caught Stef's hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I was about 14. I fell madly in love with another student, obviously a girl, and I thought I would die if I didn't inform her of my undying love. So I wrote her a note. She, on the other hand, did not feel the same. She reacted as any 14-year-old girl who was not gay might react. She told me off and told everyone and showed the note to most of the students in our school. I was outed early in life. At the time I was mortified. I knew I loved her, but I had no idea what that really meant. Now, I am glad it happened so early. By the time I was 18 and off to college and on my own I pretty much knew who I was and what I wanted. I think I had it easier than my friends that were so sheltered they didn't have a clue until college. The transition is hard enough without having to figure that out too."

Sharon was nodding thoughtfully. "Uh-huh. That makes sense. Wasn't that a little, well, young to figure out you were gay? What did you parents do?"

"Mmm, maybe young to come out, but I knew I felt different all my life. My parents took it well. They had fought their own battle as white man and a black woman marrying. They knew I would have a tough time, so at home they supported me as best they could so I had a safe place to just be me. I grew up bi-racial as well. I had a pretty thick skin," Lena explained.

Sharon listened intently. Then she looked at Stef contemplatively. This was obviously something Sharon and Stef had not talked about yet and things that may have been fuzzy for Sharon were clearing up.

"When did you know you were gay?" Sharon asked Stef.

Stef stared intently at her food, swirling it around her plate. "I guess when I was 11 or 12," Stef answered honestly.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry."

"It's okay Mom."

"No, it's really not, but there is nothing I can do about it now but support you," Sharon sat up a little straighter. She had obviously just made up her mind about something. "I am going to join PFLAG. I read about it you know. Parents, Friends and Family of Lesbians and Gays; I looked it up."

As embarrassed as Stef obviously felt, Lena could also see the love and pride she felt towards her mother in that moment.

Throughout the evening Lena was able to toss in a question here and there: lightening the mood when Stef was getting too overwhelmed by the conversation. She asked about Stef as a child and heard some cute stories of a little girl that had always been a little awkward in her own skin. She was the daughter she was supposed to be as well as the son her father didn't have. She had been incredibly close to her father until she was a teen. Lena understood what had broken that closeness, but it seemed that Sharon was not privy to the reasoning. Stef kept so many things close to her heart. It made it that much more special that Stef had confided so much so fast.

Lena felt especially fantastic as Sharon left. In all reality, she believed she had won the approval of the two most important people in Stef's life that day: her mom and her son.


	13. Chapter 13 - Stef

Stef checked her messages after her shift. She was surprised to see her dad had called. He had not been in contact since she had come out to him. She didn't think he would hold out that long. However, she had been busy and the time had gone fast. She was glad he was finally dealing with his issues. She tapped on the icon to listen to the message, and she put the phone to her ear to listen. She even had a small smile on her face. She knew her dad would come around. She listened to the message.

"Hi Stef, it's Dad. I was just calling because I was hoping to see you and Brandon. Call me," he finished.

Stef quickly dialed her dad's number to call him back. At this point she had made her way to her car. She sat in the front seat and waited for her father to answer.

"Hello?" she heard her father answer.

"Hey Dad. It's Stef."

"Stef! I haven't seen you and Brandon for a while. I was hoping you would bring him for a visit."

"Sure Dad. I am sure he would love to see you. How about we stop by on Saturday?" Stef offered.

"Of course. That would be great. Uh, it will just be you and Brandon, right?" She could hear the awkwardness in his voice suddenly.

Stef sighed. "What do you mean Dad?"

"Well, I um… You know… It's just..." Her dad couldn't say what he meant.

"You mean you don't want me to bring Lena," Stef stated in a monotone voice.

There was a long pause. "I would like to just see Brandon and you."

"I told you Dad. Either you accept Lena and keep Brandon and I in your life or you don't."

"Stefanie," he began.

"Dad. You know that I love you. And I know that you love me and you love Brandon." Stef began to choke up a little and she cleared her throat. "Meet Lena. Just meet her. We will be at the park over by your house on Saturday at 10 AM. Come and see us. It is a first step. I will talk to you later Dad." Stef hung up the phone quickly as she was loosing her composure.

Stef sat in her car for a few minutes to collect herself before driving home. Lena and Brandon were waiting for her. She would feel better once she was home.

Lena cornered her the moment she stepped in the door. "What is wrong?" Lena asked with concern.

"My dad called. He wanted to see Brandon and me. He didn't say it as such, but he didn't want me to bring you. I called him on it. But it just makes me so sad. I miss my dad." Stef sighed. She was just so upset over the situation with her father.

Lena wrapped Stef in a tight embrace. "I am so sorry," she whispered.

"I told him we would be at the park near his house on Saturday morning. If he wanted to see us he would have to see all of us."

"Do you think he will show up?" Lena asked

"I don't know," Stef admitted.

XXXXX

"Brandon are you ready?" Stef called back towards his bedroom. The boy came running out, a grin plastered from ear to ear.

"I am ready to go to Grandpa's Park," he said. He had named it this because it was the park his grandpa always took him to. In his young mind, it belonged to his grandfather. "I hope Grandpas there!" he exclaimed as he pushed past Stef to the door.

"Lena?" Stef called.

Lena walked out of the kitchen, a small cooler in her hand. "I have sandwiches just in case we stay for awhile," she explained. Stef nodded and shooed Lena out the door.

Stef was on edge. She didn't know if her dad would be there to meet them. She didn't know if she wanted her dad to be there to meet Lena. She didn't want Lena to feel unwelcome, but she didn't believe that her father could hold back his distaste for anything outside of his comfort zone. She had been preparing herself for whatever reaction her father had if he did come and prepared herself for him not coming at all. Lena had been great. Lena would just listen as Stef expressed her fears.

Stef parked the car and Brandon bolted out of the car. "Brandon!" Stef called quickly. "Stay close buddy."

Brandon sighed dramatically, but stayed close to Stef and Lena. He craned his neck to look around for his grandfather. His face fell a little when he did not see his grandfather anywhere. He quickly brightened when he got to the equipment. He made friends with a boy his age already playing and the two began to play together. Stef and Lena sat nearby on a bench. Stef was having a difficult time concentrating. She was glancing towards the parking lot often.

The trio stayed at the park for about two hours. Stef just shook her head with disappointment as they left. She was glassy eyed, so Lena offered to drive back to the apartment. Stef let her.

"I know this may seem weird," Stef began later when they were alone that night curled up in bed, "but could you tell me what your dad was like when you came out to him?" Her voice was quite and fragile.

"My dad took it better than my mom actually. He never really said a lot. He didn't have to. I just knew we were okay. He was the one that always made me feel better after Mom would say something that hurt me. Are you sure you want to hear this?" Lena asked curiously.

"Yeah. I want to know that my dad's reaction isn't everyone's experience."

"My dad has always been a gentle man. He is more 'motherly' than my mom at times. Things didn't change except that he made a point to tell me often that even when it was hard, I should still be me. I was perfect just the way I was.

When I was about, oh 24, we were visiting our extended family. It was kind of a family reunion, but smaller. We were outside just sitting together on a porch swing. We weren't talking, just basking in each other's company because we didn't get to spend much time alone by then. Out of nowhere he said, 'I can't wait for you to get married. I've always wanted another daughter.' He didn't look at me, just stood up and walked away. I didn't say a word. I just stared at him incredulously." Lena tapered off.

Stef was crying now. She wasn't sure if they were happy or sad tears, probably a little bit of both. She was sad her father couldn't be like Lena's. She was happy Lena had such an amazing father. She couldn't wait to meet the man that had helped shape the woman she loved with all her heart.

Lena leaned closer to Stef and ever so gently kissed her. Stef intensified the kiss. She pulled Lena in as close as she could. No matter how bad Stef felt, Lena's mere presence made her feel better. Lena's body pressed up to hers made her forget everything.

Stef rolled on top of Lena, pressing her into the bed. Her thigh pressed heavily between Lena's. She felt Lena's breath catch and start repeatedly. She may be new at this, but she was a fast learner, an avid learner, and she knew how to take Lena from zero to sixty in no time at all.

Lena pulled ineffectually at Stef's shirt, at her jeans. Stef grabbed both of Lena's wrists and put them above her head. With the lack of control Stef had felt that day she needed the control now. Lena didn't seem to mind relinquishing that control. Her noises suggested that she was quite enjoying the things Stef was doing to her.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lena

Lena and Stef had, by this time, a routine. Technically, Lena still had her apartment and Stef and Brandon lived in the apartment Stef had once shared with Mike. But it was the odd night here and there that Lena spent at her own place. And then, it was usually only when Brandon was staying with Mike and Stef would stay at Lena's place. It was just easier the rest of the time to be at Stef's because all of Brandon's things were there. Stef wanted Brandon's life as simple as possible and Lena completely understood.

Lena woke before Stef for once. She was watching Stef as she slept peacefully. Lena couldn't help but smile. It was at these times that all the stress Stef often shouldered was not on her mind or her face. Lena hated the idea of waking her, as the stress would return ten fold. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped. Stef needed to get ready to see the judge. Today was the day that the final judgment form was supposed to be signed by the judge. Stef needed to be at the courthouse by 9 am.

Lena decided that since she had to wake Stef, the least she could do was wake her in a wonderful way. She leaned into Stef and began to kiss her face. She kissed her cheek, forehead, temple, and chin and then focused on Stef's beautiful lips. Quickly, Stef began to return the kiss.

"Mmmm," Stef murmured. "You can wake me up like that any day," she purred.

"Well I will definitely take you up on that. Right now, though, you need to get ready."

Stef nodded and threw off the blankets. She sat up, stretched, and stood. She grabbed the clothes she had set out the night before and made her way to the bathroom. Lena heard the shower turn on.

She wasn't going with Stef. It was definitely a task that Stef needed to do alone. Lena had her own task to attend to. Now that the divorce would be final, Lena wanted to ask Stef if they could live together. She knew Stef wanted Brandon's life to stay consistent so she didn't mind that the apartment had once had Mike in it. She knew that Brandon's comfort was more important than finding a new place at this point. Lena wanted Brandon to also get to stay in the home he knew. She knew that they would have their own place one day. Unfortunately, Lena didn't think Stef would think to ask her to move in because Lena pretty much lived there. So Lena had a plan…

Lena took Brandon to Sharon's house. "Thanks for taking him today,"

"Of course!" Sharon replied with glee. "I love any chance I get to spend time with my handsome grandson." Sharon ruffled Brandon's hair lovingly.

"Grandma!" Brandon groaned. "Did you know that I kept a secret from Mommy?" Brandon whispered conspiratorially to Sharon.

"You did?" Sharon asked, eyes wide, "What secret?"

"That I was coming to spend the night with you! Lena is making a surprise for Mommy," Brandon explained.

"You know, she told me the same thing and I kept the secret too! Are you ready for a fun day and night with me?"

"Yup! What are we gonna do?"

"Well, now if I told you it would ruin the surprise!" Sharon winked at Brandon and then her focus returned to Lena. "We will see you both tomorrow. Have a wonderful time."

Lena knew a dismissal when she heard one and she needed to be on her way anyhow. She had a few stops to make before going back to the apartment.

"By B," Lena waved quickly. Brandon shot forward and hugged Lena around the waist. Lena smiled. She loved this little boy very much.

XXXX

Lena waited impatiently for Stef to return. It was about 1:30 and she expected Stef any time. In the living room, Lena had set up a table with flowers, candles and a beautiful halibut steak and lemon rice dinner. Sure, she knew it was actually closer to lunchtime, but she had to make do with the time she had. She had told Stef not to eat lunch and she hoped that Stef had listened. She was also wearing a beautiful black dress. One she knew Stef loved on her. One Stef also loved _off_ her, Lena thought with a smirk.

Finally, Lena heard Stef's key in the door. She stood and smoothed out her dress one final time. Stef opened the door and when she saw Lena a smile filled with love and relief crossed her face. Then her eyes took in the set up and curiosity lit her eyes.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Well, I just wanted to do something special to mark this day." Lena explained.

"Are we alone?"

"We are. Brandon is at your mom's house."

"You talked to my mom?" Stef asked with a hint surprise.

"Well, yes I had to. It was a little awkward I admit. But really, she is pretty great."

By now, Stef was directly in front of Lena. She pulled Lena into her arms. "You look beautiful," she whispered. And then Lena felt Stef's lips upon her own. Lena kissed her ardently in return.

Lena finally pulled back. "The food will get cold," she explained.

"Oh alright. We should eat. I am starving." The women sat down at the table. "This looks wonderful."

Halfway through the meal Lena began another conversation. "Have you noticed that I barely ever stay at my own house?"

"Well, I am glad because I find my bed much more wonderful with you in it."

"I was thinking it would be better if I was always in your bed," Lena blushed as she said it. When she decided to ask, it didn't feel this forward. Now, it seemed so presumptuous. What if Stef wasn't ready, she wondered. Her thoughts started flying a mile a minute. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed Stef's reply.

"You would want to move in here and give up your place? Your place is so nice and this place is not as nice," Stef asked in surprise.

"I already do live here. I love being with you and with Brandon. It would just be easier to have my stuff here. I don't want to rush you, I know this is fast, but it seems so ridiculous to pay rent somewhere else when I spend one or two nights a month there. I know I will be with you forever, so why wait?"

"I agree," Stef said.

"And I know you don't want to move Brandon just yet. This is his home. Until we buy a house, he should be in the home he knows," Lena continued not hearing Stef.

"Lena, I agree. I would love to have you here always. I wanted to ask you awhile ago, but I thought I was rushing it too much."

"Haven't you ever heard the iconic lesbian joke?"

"What joke?" Stef asked curiously.

"What does a lesbian bring to a second date?"

"I don't know, what?"

"A U-Haul."

Lena saw Stef think about this for a second and then a smile grew on her face with understanding. "So what you are saying is that it isn't too early."

"It seems like just the right time," Lena grinned.

By now, the food was eaten. Stef looked at Lena and Lena could see the desire written all over her face. "Since we have the house all to ourselves…" Stef left the thought hanging. Lena just smiled in return and stood from the table; stretching a hand out to Stef.

Lena led Stef back to Stef's bedroom… No, she thought, to _our_ bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15 - Stef

"I don't think I'm ready," Stef whined.

"Yes you are," Lena said again.

"Are you sure? I am pretty sure that I'm not ready. What if they don't like me?"

"I love you. So will they." Lena assured Stef.

Stef had already changed about four times. She couldn't decide what she wanted to wear to impress Lena's parents. Lena was no help either and it was driving her crazy. She wondered how Lena could be so calm about all of this. The way that Lena had described her mother did _not_ put Stef at ease: quite the opposite in fact. She was nervous as hell. Stef was less scared about meeting Lena's dad, but she knew he loved his daughter immensely so she wanted to make the best impression possible.

Lena's parents were coming to the apartment for dinner. All of Lena's things that could fit had been moved in. They had done some serious reorganizing to make the apartment seem like theirs as opposed to just Stef's. They had also rented a storage unit and some of Stef's things and some of Lena's things were there. Brandon had offered to put some of his toys there, but both women assured him that he should keep his toys at the apartment.

The house felt like home again for the first time in a long time. It had felt odd when Mike moved out because he took items that Stef had equated with home for a long time. It seemed oddly empty. Now, though, it felt like home once more. It felt homier than it had ever felt, but Lena just had a way about her that made any place she was feel like home. Stef's mind wandered of on this topic for a short time. She was almost distracted from her nervousness… but not quite.

XXXX

The doorbell rang and a small body careened for the door. If Brandon was home, it was his job to answer the door. Stef sometimes wondered if he would ever lose his excitement for answering the door.

"Hi!" Brandon greeted Lena's parents.

"Well hello there young man," Dana Adams greeted Brandon.

"Hi Mom, Dad. I am so glad that you could come. I know how busy you are," Lena greeted her parents warmly, hugging each of them.

"We will always find time for you Sweetie," her father said with a warm smile.

"I want to introduce you Stef and Brandon."

"It is very nice to meet you," Stef said, holding out her hand. Dana shook it with a smile. Stewart, Lena's dad, smiled and leaned in and hugged Stef instead. As awkward as it might have felt, Stef found it odd that it didn't feel awkward in the least.

"We are _so glad_ to finally meet the woman who has made our daughter so happy," he smiled so warmly. Stef could easily see why Lena had such a close relationship with her dad. He was the type of man that was absolutely comfortable with his feelings. This was the type of man Stef hoped Brandon would become one day.

Stewart turned to Brandon next. "I have heard so much about you. I have been so excited to meet you." The smile on Brandon's face grew even bigger.

"Do you want to see my room?" Brandon asked excitedly.

"I _do_ want to see your room!" Stewart flashed a grin at his wife and daughter. It was obvious how natural this man was with children. The man followed the skipping boy back to the boy's room.

"I hope you don't mind, Stef, but Stewart has been waiting a long time for a grandchild," Dana said with a glance towards Lena, who blushed. "Given how taken our daughter is with you, he assumes Brandon is his first grandchild. He has been as giddy as small child."

Stef just smiled, not sure how to respond to Dana. Brandon would be a lucky young fellow to get another set of grandparents as far as she was concerned. She knew Lena would be with her forever and so would her parents. Stewart would be easy. Dana still had her on edge, however.

"Mom, you're making Stef nervous. Stop." Lena berated her mother.

"I am not. I am not making you nervous am I Stef?" Dana asked skeptically.

"No. No, I'm fine. Please have a seat. Can I get you anything?" Stef asked, changing the subject.

"Wine would be wonderful, but Lena can get that. She knows how I like it," Dana said, sitting down. "I have questions for you Stef. Please come and sit by me."

Stef noticed the look of annoyance cross Lena's face and disappear as she turned to head for the kitchen. Stef reached out and squeezed Lena's had in reassurance. Lena caught her eye and smiled warmly.  
Stef sat in a chair nearby. "I hope the trip here was not too tiring."

"Oh, you know how it is. Traveling long distances is never fun. But we make do. Now I have questions. Lena tells me that you are a police officer. Do you enjoy your work?"

"I do enjoy my work. I knew from a young age that I wanted to be a police officer. I can't imagine doing anything else."

"And what are your plans with that?"

"My plans?" Stef asked, slightly confused.

"Do you plan to become a detective or something like that where you can make more money?"

"Mom!" Lena cried in exasperation.

"It's okay," Stef assured Lean and considered her mother's questions a little. "Well, possibly I suppose. But I like doing what I do. I hope one day to help train new police officers."

"Tell me about your parents. How do they feel about the relationship between you and my daughter?" Dana changed the subject.

"My mom is great and really likes Lena a lot. They have visited a few times actually. My mom lives nearby. My dad has not met Lean yet. He is having a difficult time accepting things as they are now. I think he will come around at some point though."

"I am sorry he is having a hard time. I would love to meet your mother some time soon." Dana said agreeably.

"That would be nice." Stef nodded.

"I bet dinner is ready. Stef, can you get Brandon and my dad?"

"Of course," Stef said and hurried back towards the bedroom. She paused at the doorway a smile breaking out on her face. Lena's father was sitting on the floor with Brandon. They both had Hot Wheel cars in their hands and were making car noises as they zoomed them around the floor. Stewart was obviously just as involved in whatever 'game' they were playing as Brandon was. Stef was definitely would be happy to add this gentle man as a grandfather for Brandon. "Well, gentlemen," Stef interrupted and both looked up at her, "You look like you're having fun, but it is time for dinner."

Brandon made a sad face but stood. Stewart stood as well and ruffled Brandon's hair. "Maybe we can play again after dinner." Brandon's face lit up and he ran for the kitchen. Stef assumed he would eat as fast as he could so they could get back to his game. "You are amazing with him," she grinned at Lena's father.

"Thank you. You have quite the little man."

"I think he is a keeper," she laughed.

Lena's father raised an eyebrow at Stef. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Stef asked in confusion.

"For making my daughter happier than I have ever seen her," he said and then walked towards the kitchen without another word.

Stef could feel tears well up in her eyes. She could see so much of Lena in this man. She found herself feeling love towards him and she barely knew him. She also felt tears of regret. She wondered why her father couldn't be more like Stewart.

If everything felt as good and amazing and perfect then how could it be wrong? And why couldn't her father see how happy she was and just be happy for her? She couldn't think about this now though. She quickly dried her eyes and followed Stewart to the kitchen. Lena immediately saw something that caused concern because her eyebrows tilted down when she saw Stef. Stef barely shook her head and smiled. She would be fine. She knew that. She didn't want to worry Lena. She was sure Lena had enough worries on her plate. Stef leaned across the gap separating the women and kissed Lena lightly on the cheek and placed her hand on Lena's leg. She could feel the tension draining from herself and Lena just by being in contact.

The night went as well as could be expected. Stef was fairly certain that Lena's mother was not particularly taken with her. She seemed to have a preconceived notion of the woman she expected her daughter to spend her life with, and Stef got the feeling that she was not it. She was neither surprised nor hurt by this. She knew in time she could win Dana over or wear her down. Lena's father, on the other hand, seemed to completely accept Stef as she was and also seemed quite happy that Lena and she were together. And he was completely taken with Brandon, which also helped.

* * *

A/N Stay tuned for a cute semi fluff chapter up next! I am not hitting any milestones, just a cute, chapter focusing on the relationship between our two favorite ladies and some cute Brandon fluff thrown in as well. Hope you are enjoying the story. The puppies are due any day so if updates stop for a little while it is because they were born.


	16. Chapter 16 - Lena

Lena yawned groggily. She squinted as rays from the sun shone in her eyes. Against her will, she was awake. She cracked open one eye minutely to see the time. Her eyes shot open as it was just after nine in the morning. She hadn't slept that late in a very long time. She looked to confirm, but already knew, that Stef was not in bed. She must have been keeping Brandon busy and quiet for her to sleep so long. She sat up in bed higher, reticent to get out just yet.

Then she heard a noise coming towards the room. Excited noises from Brandon and shushing noises from Stef. Then the door swung open. Stef was carrying a tray with food. Brandon was carrying a drink carefully with both hands. Lena smiled an enormous smile at her love, her family.

"We made you breakfast!" Brandon crowed when he saw her smile and in his excitement he shook the glass a little too much and liquid spilled over the sides. His face scrunched up in concentration, trying to get control back of the liquid still remaining in the glass. "Oops."

Stef put the tray on Lena's lap and rescued the drink from the boy. "I hope you like it."

"It smells wonderful. What's the occasion?" Lena asked curiously.

"The occasion is that we love you and wanted to do something special for you. And it was a way to keep B quiet so you could sleep in," Stef explained with a loving glance towards her son.

"I helped Mommy. I cooked the eggs. Do they taste yummy? And I carried the juice!" Brandon said excitedly, not giving Lena a chance to answer, as he climbed up onto the bed. The tray began to wobble.

"Whoa there buddy," Stef said as she scooped Brandon off the bed. "You are going to spill everything."

Brandon happily threw his arms around Stef's neck and settled on her hip. He was too big to be held comfortably, Lena thought, but Stef barely seemed to notice his size. "Can we go now?" he asked suddenly.

Lena looked up from the food, eyebrow raised.

"Did you remember that was a surprise?" Stef asked Brandon.

His face scrunched up as he thought. "But I didn't tell her that we are going to the zoo… Oops."

Stef sighed in resignation. She kissed Brandon on the cheek and set him down. "Why don't you go and play for a little while and we will come out when Lena finishes her breakfast." Brandon took off out the door.

"Okay Mommy," he said and hurried off.

"This is a wonderful surprise," Lena smiled up at Stef.

Stef leaned in and kissed Lena. "You're welcome. I love spoiling you."

"So we are going to the zoo?"

"Well I just thought since I have the day off and you have the day off we should take advantage of it. And Brandon is old enough to really enjoy the zoo. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not! The zoo will be great," Lena said between bites.

By this time, Stef was spread out on her side of the bed. Her head was resting on her hand and her elbow propped her up. It was a tad awkward to have someone watch her eat, but Lena was hungry so she kept going.

"And after the zoo?" she asked.

"Well, Brandon is scheduled to go to Mike's sometime late this afternoon. We'll have the house to ourselves," Stef said with a captivating glint in her eyes. It was so captivating that Lena's blood pressure rose and she forgot to continue to chew for a moment. Stef just laughed at her and went on. "I will let you focus on breakfast. Then get ready for a fun day at the zoo. I will get B ready to go. I was hoping to get out of here by 10:45. That work?"

Lena nodded agreement and Stef walked out of the room.

Lena's mind wandered. She wondered what Stef would do to her tonight. She considered what she might to do Stef. Having Brandon around didn't stop their lovemaking; it just put constraints on what they could do and where they could do it. With him out of the house, anything and anyplace was fair game. There were no rooms left to baptize, well, except Brandon's room, but they would never do that.

Lena finally had to clear her head so that she could finish the food in front of her so that she would be ready in time to go to the Zoo. Lena was excited to go to the Zoo. She couldn't wait to see Brandon's reaction to seeing the different animals. Lena enjoyed this particular zoo because all the animals had plenty of space and were obviously well cared for.

Lena, Stef and Brandon piled into the car laughing and giddy. Brandon was talking a mile a minute. "I want to see a polar bear!" he exclaimed.

"Umm, B, I don't think there will be a polar bear," Stef chuckled.

"Can I see a pa- pa- pa-lad-y-puss?" he said the final word carefully.

"I think you will see a plat-y-pus," Lena said the word slow and correctly for him.

"Will I see a ephalent and a graff and a lion?"

"How about we wait and see? Then it will be a surprise!" Stef said.

"Fine Mommy. I'll wait, but I am gonna think bout all the aminals I wanna see and I'm not gonna tell you 'em," he told her sternly.

"Okay B," Stef grinned at Lena.

As Lena expected, the Zoo was everything Brandon had hoped. He didn't quite see all the animals he had wanted to, but saw others that he had not even thought about that tickled his fancy. He was enthralled the most by the dolphins. All the way home he spoke about the dolphins.

"I want a dolphin! Can we get a dolphin Mommy?" Brandon asked excitedly.

"Sorry buddy, dolphins are definitely not a pet we will ever have," Stef answered.

"But Mommy," Brandon began.

"Nope, we aren't even going to discuss it because it is illegal. It would be against the law," Stef interrupted.

Brandon's face scrunched up as he considered this. "Would you have to arrest us cause we'd be baddies?"

"That is exactly what I would have to do and I sure don't want to arrest you, me, or Lena."

"Are you sure you'd have to arrest us?" Brandon asked plaintively.

Stef just nodded. Lena heard a gigantic sigh from the back seat and smiled at Stef.

"You can't have a real dolphin, but I bet we could find a stuffed animal dolphin," Lena looked over the back seat to see what Brandon would think of that. A smile came back on his face.

"So I could have a dolphin and Mommy wouldn't have to arrest us!" Brandon cheered. "I am gonna name my dolphin Greygreen just like the dolphin at the zoo!" Lena smiled because while she knew he meant Gregory, he was not quite able to say it.

The phone began to buzz in the seat between Lena and Stef and Lena answered without even considering that the phone was Stef's. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi. Who is this?" Lena heard the male voice and knew it was Mike.

"This is Lena, let me hand the phone to Stef. Just a second."

"No, it's okay. Lena? Brandon talks about you all the time," Mike paused. Lena didn't know what to say so she kept silent. "Anyways," Mike continued, "I was just calling to say that Stef could drop of Brandon at any time. I am home now."

"Okay, great, I will tell her. I am sure we can have him there within the next hour or so."

"Thank you. It was nice to finally… put a voice to the name." Lena could hear the awkwardness in his voice. He was saying what he thought he should say more than what he actually felt, or so Lena thought. "Goodbye," he finished and hung up.

"That was Mike. He said we could bring B over any time," she told Stef.

"Mike? Really? That seemed cordial. That is good," Stef said.

"Let's go to Daddy's!" Brandon called from the back seat.

"Okay buddy. I don't think you need anything from the apartment." Stef's looked at Lena and winked. Lena blushed because she knew what Stef was thinking without Stef having to saw a word.

The women dropped Brandon off at Mike's. Stef walked him to the door. When she slid back into the driver's seat she said with mock innocence, "What will we do with a whole evening to ourselves?"

"Gee, I don't know," Lena played right back.

XXXXX

Lena sprawled across the bed. She moaned loudly with pleasure. Everything that Stef was doing to her made her feel wonderful. Stef's hands were everywhere: rubbing, pushing, and prodding.

"Ahh," Lena groaned. "You give the best massages."

"I give other things even better," Stef purred.  
"Yes, you sure do," Lena agreed.

Suddenly there was a thud next to Lena as Stef threw herself onto the bed beside her. Lena turned her head to the side to look at Stef. Stef was completely naked; just the way Lena loved her best. Lena just gazed at the love of her life, a smile playing across her lips. Lena rolled onto her side and reached a hand forward to caress Stef's abdomen. She loved the flawlessness of this area of Stef's body. It was a spectacular vision in excellence that Lena would forever feel in wonder of. Lena's hand gently grazed its way upward. She traced around both breasts to the areola. Both nipples stood attentively. Lena heard a low moan from Stef. She kept tracing upwards, tracing Stef's collarbones and up the vein she could see throbbing with every beat of Stef's heart. She outlined Stef's lips and finally settled her hand on Stef's cheekbone.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Lena whispered. Stef didn't answer. She just leaned forward and kissed Lena deeply. Their tongues danced together. Their bodies began to writhe in need. Stef's hand traveled down Lena's body to find her heated center. Upon finding it, Lena gasped. She melted at the touch and sunk into feelings she couldn't put into words.


	17. Chapter 17 - Stef

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter but wanted to get it out. I just want to thank you all for your support. I love getting reviews so keep them coming! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Time is going to start jumping more rapidly in the story soon. I have a lot of years to cover :) And this chapter puts me over 20k words… WHOA!**

* * *

'_What the hell? How could this day come so soon?' _ Stef thought with astonishment, swear words rapidly flitted through her brain. _'How can it possibly be Brandon's first day of school? How can he be old enough? How do the years happen so fast? And what happened to the summer? Have Lena and I really been together almost six months?_'

Stef was trying, and failing, to pack a lunch for Brandon. Lena was already gone. She had to go into work early to get ready for the first day with students back. It had been a hard few weeks with Lena back to work full time. She was used to seeing Lena more and she was feeling needy for Lena time. And now, Brandon would be gone during the day too. It was full day kindergarten. She was pretty sure Lena had failed to mention that. When had kindergarten gone full day? How could a five-year-old last that long? Stef put her hand to her eyes and squeezed tightly. She was trying, and failing, to keep back the tears for Brandon's sake.

"Mommy, I'm ready!" Brandon came out from his room dressed in the clothes she had set out for him. She looked down and noticed that his shoes were on the wrong feet but he didn't seem to mind. He had his new backpack over his shoulders. He had been practicing with Lena at night on his alphabet and had it down pretty well. He could also read a bit. Stef thought about it. Did he really need to go to kindergarten if Lena could work with him? Then she saw his beaming face and knew that though she was not ready for this, he was ready. She would have to settle with the knowledge that Lena would be there if he needed someone.

She put the sandwich, chips, cookie and juice into the lunchbox that matched his backpack. He had chosen Nemo everything because he loved the movie so much.

"Okay Buddy, I guess I am ready too. Let's go," Stef sighed.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Brandon asked; head tilted to the side.

"I am great. I just can't believe my baby is going to kindergarten." Stef answered.

"Oh Mommy, I'm not a baby. I'm a kin-da-gar-ner," Brandon said the last word very slowly to try to get it right.

"You sure are a kindergartener," Stef agreed proudly and could feel her eyes filling with tears but she wasn't going to cry in front of Brandon. It was his big day. "Hop in the car and buckle in."

Brandon happily hopped into his seat and buckled himself in. Stef realized she couldn't remember how long he had been able to do that alone. He sang songs to himself the whole way to school. When they pulled up to the school Stef noticed that Brandon was showing some nerves. He was beginning to realize that Stef would have to leave him there.

"Lena'll be here, right?" he asked, taking Stef's hand to walk up to the school.

Stef looked at the bench she had been sitting on when she met the person who would change her life forever and smiled reassuringly at her son. "You bet she will."

Both Stef and Brandon took deep breaths and marched forward into the huge crowd of people to go to Brandon's classroom.

XXXXX

Stef fell into Lena's arms. She waited just long enough for Lena to close the door and the blinds to her office before falling apart. She held it together long enough for Brandon to get settled into his classroom and to walk to Lena's office. She knew she was a strong woman, but this was her baby's first day of Kindergarten and he was growing up and it scared her.

"I don't think I can leave him here," Stef sniffled into Lena's neck.

"I will take care of him. If he needs me you know I am here for him." Lena assured her. "I know this is hard, but you can do it."

"I miss my little boy."

"He will always be your little boy. He isn't growing up today," Lena held onto Stef. Stef finally pulled away. She knew that Lena should be out greeting parents and returning students.

"I will be back to pick him up today. I know you can bring him home, but I want to pick him up today."

"I totally understand Sweetheart. I will see you this afternoon," Lena leaned forward and kissed Stef. "I love you."

"I love you too. Take care of my baby."

"Don't worry, I will."

Stef wandered back to her car. She realized that she had a love/hate feeling towards Anchor Beach Community Charter School. She loved it because it had given her Lena and she hated it because it was taking Brandon. She drove away aimlessly. She didn't realize where she was driving until she parked in front of her mother's house. She walked up and into the house.

"Mom?" she called out.

"Stef?" her mom called back, confused.

"Do you have another child I don't know about? Does anyone else call you Mom?" Stef asked sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me," Sharon said as Stef entered the kitchen.

"My baby started kindergarten today," Stef said and burst into tears.

"Oh, Honey. Come 'ere," Sharon opened her arms and Stef let her mother comfort her.

"I remember when I took you to your first day of school. You won't believe this, but I cried the whole day. Your father thought I had gone completely nuts. He didn't see the big deal. And you, you were so independent. You were not nervous in the least. You practically pushed me out the door to get rid of me," Sharon said, patting Stef's back.

"You're not helping Mother," Stef sniffed.

"Well it is the truth. And Brandon is so much like you, what did you expect?"

"Considering I don't remember my first day of kindergarten, how was I supposed to know he would take it so well? And how was I supposed to know that I would take it so hard? I didn't know I needed to prepare myself."

"We never do, sweetie, we never do," Sharon murmured.

Stef pulled back, wiped her eyes and sniffed. "At least Lena is there if he needs someone," she said it more to reassure herself. She knew Brandon wouldn't need Lena.

Sharon tilted her head to the side and grinned. "You sure caught a special one there. And just think; it is all because Brannon had to go to kindergarten. It was meant to be."

"Cut it out or I am going to cry again."

"It is okay to show your emotion. Don't be like your father who hates to show emotion."

"Mom, can we get through one conversation without you comparing me to the things about dad you don't like?"

Sharon squinted her eyes, "I suppose I can _try_ not to."

Stef heard what her mother meant. _Highly unlikely… _


End file.
